


Valentine

by RedwoodRRoad



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9746027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwoodRRoad/pseuds/RedwoodRRoad
Summary: "Blaine nodded, still smiling. They moved their heads closer together and met for a kiss again, set with their plans. Kurt grasped Blaine's hand, their rings glimmering in the light."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly thing that came to me last night. Short and sweet, nothing too exciting happens. I might add onto it later, I just wanted to post it on Valentine's Day. <3

Kurt rubbed his eye as he rose from the bed. A frown came to his face as he tried looking for his bed-mate, but Blaine wasn't even in the room. Kurt moved to the bathroom, peering around as he simultaneously began brushing his teeth. Soon after, the smell of cooking wafted to his nose, making his stomach churn hungrily. Kurt smiled to himself and moved towards the door.

When he opened it, he nearly gasped. Streamers in pinks and reds flowed out from the door, touching the walls and leading down the hall. Paper hearts of almost all sizes scattered across the way as Kurt stepped towards the stairs. Balloons in the shapes of hearts lined the guard rails, and more streamers yet wound around the banister. Kurt couldn't keep the grin off his face as he turned the corner and headed into the kitchen.

There he finally saw Blaine, dressed in pajamas and humming as he seemed to be focussed on the pan over the stove. Kurt had to stare, the words lost to him as he took in his own kitchen, covered in the same decoration as the rest of the house. Then Blaine looked up, the humming stopping as Blaine gave him a big, loving grin.

"Hi, Sweetheart," Blaine greeted softly. There was nothing but adoration in his eyes.

Finally, Kurt's voice returned. "Blaine, you—" he breathed, still slightly at a loss for words. "—you did all this?"

"Of course," Blaine chirped, flipping a pink, heart-shaped pancake in front of him.

Kurt's eyes bulged as he gaped at it. "You dyed the pancakes _pink?!"_

Blaine laughed softly at Kurt's shock. "Yeah, just some food coloring," he remarked, his face matching the color as he looked down at his work. "You know how much I love Valentine's Day. I wanted to do something different this year."

Kurt moved to the kitchen table as he shot back playfully, "Well, if the pancakes are  _pink_ , I can't wait to see what else you're doing  _different_  this year." Blaine chuckled softly. Kurt watched his husband continue to make breakfast, a warmth rising in his chest. Excitement filled his body like water in a sponge: ready to spill out at any moment with the right touch. Soon, Blaine was shifting the pancake onto a plate, and he brought it over to the table with a fork and jam. He set the meal down in front of Kurt and sat next to him. Kurt grinned as he was finally able to have Blaine next to him again, and he could really feel that squeeze now. Before even taking a bite, he was overcome with emotion, and he leaned towards Blaine, kissing him. He pulled away after a moment and sighed with a smaller smile.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered back, kissing Kurt on the cheek this time and scooting towards him to drape his arm over the back of his seat. Kurt flicked his eyes between Blaine's, melting in his warm gaze. "I have a lot planned for today," Blaine said softly.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Really?" Nodding, Blaine bent his arm and began playing with the small hairs at the nape of Kurt's neck.

"Breakfast first. Then we're gonna cuddle on the couch and watch a movie," he started, flicking his eyes over Kurt.

"What movie?"

Blaine smiled sweetly and met Kurt's eyes again. "'When Harry Met Sally'." Kurt scoffed. Blaine's mouth opened in a wide grin. "What?"

"'When Harry Met Sally'? Really?" Kurt asked expectantly with a saucy grin.

Blaine made a face of confusion but continued smiling. "What do you mean?"

"Blaine, it's the cheesiest 90's movie I've ever seen, and even if you're going off our little inside joke, it's still  _way_  cheesier than you usually are—" Blaine tucked his head and started laughing, and Kurt laughed with him. He put his hand out. "It's a little much, Babe."

Blaine looked up, his shoulders trembling lightly. "Are you saying you're getting tired of my cheesy shenanigans? Are you getting tired of me?"

Kurt felt a tug in his chest as he let himself stare in Blaine's eyes. He couldn't force himself to joke about it as he shook his head. "No, never," he breathed. Blaine's smile subsided into something more calm and loving again as they leaned together and kissed for a second time, longer now and more passionately. Blaine was the one to pull away this time, and Kurt watched him swallow and open his eyes, but he stayed staring at Kurt's lips. 

"You should..." he started softly, licking his lips and flicking his eyes down further. "Your breakfast is getting cold..."

Kurt sucked his lips between his teeth as he smiled again and turned his head to his food, happily picking up his fork and cutting into a corner of the pancake. As he took a bite, his eyes widened, immediately in awe. "Oh my god," he said around the bite, looking to Blaine again. "Blaine, did you put vanilla in this?!" Blaine nodded proudly. "It's so good!" Kurt exclaimed, swallowing and taking another bite.

Blaine sat up straighter and beamed as Kurt continued eating, leaning more into Blaine.

"So," Blaine started, "Can I continue telling you my plan without being laughed at?" he teased.

Kurt gave him a look that read, "Only if you don't give me a reason to laugh at you," but Blaine likely translated that as, "I'm _definitely_ going to laugh at you."

Blaine continued anyway with a wider grin. "Okay, so the next thing on my list is a walk in the park. Nothing too extravagant, but I know there's going to be some cute installments we can take pictures in front of, so we're doing that." Kurt nodded, silently approving the plan. "Next, we're having lunch in because I know how much you hate lunch rushes—"

"Literally the worst thing since living and working in New York," Kurt cut in around his bite.

"Right. So lunch will be in the house, and I don't have anything planned for the afternoon—" Blaine was cut off by a quick, confused look Kurt shot him. "What?"

"You have  _nothing_  planned?" Kurt asked, distraught.

Blaine's head moved the way that a person's head moves when splashed very,  _very_  abruptly with a minuscule amount of water. "I don't... know what that's supposed to mean," he replied softly.

Kurt motioned to him with his free hand. "Well, I don't know, you're...  _Blaine Anderson:_  you  _always_  have Valentine's Day planned. Like, all day is booked." He met Blaine's eyes very seriously. Just as Blaine was about to say something, Kurt cut him off: " _All day."_

"Yeah, I get it," Blaine replied sternly, smiling again. He shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know; I know you've been really busy lately, and tired, so I wanted to give you a chance to relax—a  _day_  to relax."

Kurt tilted his head playfully. "So, basically you want me to not be tired so we can have sex later," he teased, formulating the suggestion inquisitively.

Blaine tilted his head and exhaled noiselessly, giving Kurt a stern look that read, "Of course not."

"I'm kidding," Kurt replied softly, patting Blaine on the arm assuringly. "That plan sounds lovely, Honey."

Blaine gave him a small smile at that, and Kurt turned back to his food. Blaine began playing with Kurt's hair again, and Kurt could feel Blaine's warm, adoring gaze on him, comforting him.

When he finished, he leaned fully into Blaine and took his other hand in his. He glanced down at the rings on their hands, about to say something, but Blaine spoke again:

"At 7, I made a reservation for dinner, if that works."

"Absolutely."

"Do you have a color in mind?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment, but a color quickly came to mind. "Red."

"Topical." Kurt thinned his mouth and gently elbowed Blaine in the ribs, eliciting a soft laugh. "Then, when we get home, I'm giving you a bubble bath." Kurt hummed and closed his eyes, tipping his head back against Blaine. "And we can do whatever you want tonight."

Kurt looked to Blaine. "Anything I want?"

Blaine smiled softly. "Anything."

Kurt shifted his mouth, biting his inner cheek. He blinked a few times before saying, "Well, we'd better get started."

Blaine nodded, still smiling. They moved their heads closer together and met for a kiss again, set with their plans. Kurt grasped Blaine's hand, their rings glimmering in the light.

 


End file.
